Tú un desconocido yo también
by HanaHana
Summary: Él era el único en todo el mundo que no la conocía, pero la conoció a su manera, y eso fue mucho mejor... Nunca se olvidaría de aquellos ojos azules. Entren y descubran mi UA dejen muchas reviews!
1. I La otra cara de la fama

**I. La otra cara de la fama**

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Como cada día, miles de personas se encontraban delante del televisor, mirando esos programas tele basura, sin ningún argumento en concreto, simplemente se dedicaban a despotricar contra personas, para ellos famosas.

Pero esta tarde había sido diferente. En todos los programas se hablaba de Nico Robin. Ella era una guapa actriz, famosa por su excelente voz y por sus numerosos anuncios de colonia.

-Por favor señorita Nico¿nos haría el favor de respondernos unas preguntas? –gritaba una reportera de cabello rubio.

-¿Son verdad los rumores de un posible intento de suicidio? –gritaba a los cuatro vientos otro reportero.

-Es verdad que la pasada noche la llevaron a su casa a cuestas a causa de una sobredosis?

-Por favor¡respóndanos!

Todas esas preguntas iban dirigidas a ella. Nico Robin había subido muy pronto a la fama, le gustaba, hasta que llegó un momento en el que se vio agobiada. No podía ir a ningún sitio sola, siempre tenía a los típicos reporteros a su alrededor, interesándose por su vida privada y preguntando cosas que no quería responder.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar al coche que le esperaba al final de la calle. Con cuidado el conductor arrancó, mirando de no atropellar a ninguno de esos reporteros y sus respectivos cámaras.

-Si atropellas a alguno no pasará nada –dijo Nico Robin apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron salir de aquel escándalo de gente, la chica observó su vestido. Era uno de los más bonitos que había llevado nunca. Era de color negro, con escote de palabra de honor, dejando a la imaginación su voluptuoso pecho. Le llegaba hasta los pies, dejando ver únicamente la punta de sus zapatos de tacón, de unos diez centímetros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un peculiar moño, últimamente se lo había dejado crecer, incluso le había llegado a la cintura. El vestido era ceñido, y marcaba sus vistosas curvas y su estrecha cintura, causante de muchas de las polémicas que rodeaban a la cantante y actriz.

La primera crítica comenzó cuando algún reportero con poco trabajo, se le ocurrió decir que ella no sólo se cuidaba a la hora de comer, si no que también se provocaba el vómito para no engordar. Después de miles de entrevistas forzadas, consiguió que ese asunto se olvidara, dando paso a otro.

En pocos días corrió el rumor que la actriz estaba enamorada de su manager, y a la vez chofer y compañero de piso. Pero eso era algo absurdo, aquel chico rubio por el que todas las mujeres de mundo suspiraban era su hermano, pero ellos no querían que la gente lo supiera. Sanji era más alto que Nico Robin, tenía el cabello rubio platino, con un flequillo que le tapaba su ojo derecho. Siempre iba de traje, y con un peculiar cigarrillo en el labio durante todo el día.

Cuando Robin empezó a saltar a la fama lo acordaron, nadie sabría que ellos dos compartían sangre, pensaron que sería lo mejor para los dos.

-Robin, te estás durmiendo, ya te dije ayer que tendrías que haberte ido a dormir más pronto… -dijo Sanji en tono protector.

-Mira, al menos me han estado dando por… -Robin se calló- ya tenemos exclusiva: "La famosa actriz y cantante sale hasta altas horas de la noche y se emborracha, obligando a su acompañante a llevarla a casa a cuestas"

-Robin…

-Ya te dije que estoy harta, no puedo más. Esto puede con migo –a la chica se le inundaron los ojos- quiero ser una persona normal, como cualquier otra, he cumplido mi sueño, he cantado delante de millones de personas y les ha gustado… Pero mi sueño se acaba ahí, yo no quería ser perseguida por millones de periodistas, que sólo se dedican a mentir sobre mi vida.

La chica echó a llorar. No podía más. Al poco rato llegaron a su casa, era bastante grande, pero nunca quisieron tener criados. Tenía dos pisos, un garaje y un desván. En el primer piso tenían el comedor, el salón, dos baños y la cocina. Todo estaba separado por paredes bastante gruesas.

En la segunda planta se encontraban las habitaciones, en total había cuatro. Normalmente Sanji y Robin dormían en habitaciones separadas, pero de vez en cuando les gustaba pasarse la noche entera hablando y hablando. Aunque Robin fuese tres años mayor, se llevaban muy bien, y siempre tenían un tema del que hablar.

La habitación de ella era muy grande. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, un armario donde guardaba toda su ropa y un escritorio. En él estaba su adorado portátil, en el cual escribía todo lo que le pasaba día a día.

Ya bien entrada la noche, decidieron irse a dormir, había sido un día muy cansado. Robin se encontraba en su cama, tapada hasta las orejas, aunque fuese primavera, a ella siempre le había gustado dormir tapada con todas las mantas y sábanas posibles.

"Esto no es lo que quería" se dijo "yo sólo quería que la gente escuchara mi música, no quería que cada día se inventaran cosas sobre mi vida… Quiero volver a ser la de antes, a ser una chica normal, con sus problemas, quiero tener amigos de verdad, gente a quien poder apreciar y que me aprecien de verdad…"

Pensando esto se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por vuestro interés. Espero que os haya gustado, se que no hay mucha acción, pero tenía que ambientar un poco la historia, os prometo que en el próximo cap pasarán cosas interesantes, y aperecerán más personajes de One Piece... Y serán imprescindibles para este Fic.**

**Besos. **


	2. II La última actuación

**II. La última actuación**

Eran las seis de la mañana, y la habitación se llenaba del horrible sonido de la alarma del despertador. Una mano salió de entre las sábanas, presionando el botón del maldito despertador. Nico Robin se levantó de la cama. Llevaba un camisón de color violeta, su cara era la de todas las mañanas, con sueño, ojeras de dormir poco… Y con el pelo todo revuelto en la cara.

Con sigilo se dirigió al baño, no quería despertar a su hermano. Cerró la puerta cautelosamente, y se miró al espejo:

-¿Quién me mandaría a mí dejarme el pelo largo? –dijo en un susurro.

Se peino ese pelo encrespado, pasándose la plancha para dejárselo bien liso, se lavó la cara, se pinto los ojos y los labios, y se dio un toque de maquillaje… Siempre era la misma rutina. Cuando salió del baño su hermano le estaba esperando.

-Vaya… Si que te has despertado pronto. No es muy normal en ti –dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Vaya… Y tú te acabas de encender otro cigarrillo. Que raro –contestó la morena sarcásticamente.

En un movimiento rápido de manos le quitó el cigarro de la boca, y ella misma le dio una calada, dejando a Sanji boquiabierto.

-¿Des de cuándo…?

-Des de que me siento agobiada y no puedo conmigo misma –dijo bajando la mirada.

Robin se fue alejando, dejando un pequeño hilo de humo que desprendía su cigarro, y de vez en cuando, una bocanada de humo que salía de su boca. Su hermano la observaba, con tristeza en sus ojos. Lo había intentado todo, pero era imposible, la prensa siempre estaba en la puerta de su casa, a la espera de que alguno de ellos saliese.

Los dos hermanos se vistieron, Sanji con su habitual traje oscuro de corbata; Robin, con un elegante vestido de color rojo. Era bastante bonito. Como casi siempre era de escote de palabra de honor, ceñido en la cintura y un poco más bombeado en las caderas. Le llegaba hasta los pies. Se puso unos zapatos de punta rojos, con bastante tacón. Llevaba el colgante que le regaló su madre, era de perlas negras, grandes y muy brillantes, a conjunto con sus pendientes. Se recogió el pelo con un medio moño no muy alto, dejando un par de mechones más cortos sueltos, y llevando su flequillo perfectamente planchado.

Tenían una comida de "estrellas", y como siempre estaban invitados. En parte le apetecía ir, ya que le habían pedido que cantase alguna de sus canciones para finalizar la fiesta.

Los dos hermanos salieron de la casa, por raro que pareciese no tenían ningún cámara revoloteando por los alrededores de la casa. Se metieron en el coche, dirección a la famosa comida. Por el camino empezó a llover, el día se puso gris, y las nubes lo cubrían todo, era realmente tétrico.

Mientras Sanji conducía, nunca hubiese pensado que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos a su hermana, ni siquiera se lo podía imaginar.

"Esta es la última comida, la última visita de reporteros, el último concierto…" se decía la chica entre pensamientos.

-Ya hemos llegado, parece que me tienen por más importante que un manager… A mi también me han invitado –dijo apagando un cigarrillo casi consumido.

-Hombre, cuenta que eres mi amor secreto… ¿Eso de casarse con familiares no tenía un nombre? –dijo sonriendo.

Salieron del coche, y Sanji ofreció su brazo a la morena, para que pudiese salir, y así entraron en aquel restaurante, intentando evitar las constantes preguntas de los reporteros.

Era un hotel realmente hermoso. La entrada estaba decorada con temas antiguos, los cuadros y las multitudes de estatuas sobrecargaban de mala manera aquel hall tan bonito. Justo delante de la puerta giratoria, en la cual se encontraban los dos hermanos cogidos del brazo, había una gran escalera, forrada con una moqueta color rojo, mucho más vistoso que el vestido de la morena.

Un amable camarero les guió hasta el comedor, donde se aposentaron en unas sillas acolchadas, de color rojo, como todo lo que había en aquel lugar. Todo el mundo miraba a la pareja, para más tarde cuchichear con el compañero que tenían a derecha e izquierda.

En ese mismo instante, un poco más lejos, y bajo la misma lluvia…

-Buff… Llevo casi un cuarto de hora esperando a que pase algún taxi –un chico moreno conversaba con el taxista que le acogía en su coche.

-No se queje –contestó él- mire, ahora está empezando a llover de verdad…

La comida sucedió sin problema ninguno, y el momento de Robin llegó. Con gran disimulo, ella misma y su atento manager se apartaron de la comida, y se dirigieron justo detrás del escenario.

-¡Venga! Ya verás como te sale genial –le animó su hermano.

Pero la morena no respondió, se giró hacia él, y le abrazó. El rubio se sorprendió, ella nunca le había mostrado señales de afecto ninguno en la calle, ni un solo beso en la mejilla, y ahora, le estaba abrazando.

-Robin… -susurró Sanji- ¿Qué te pa…?

-Lo siento…

Dicho esto, Robin se dirigió al escenario, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, pero con una duda que le corroía por dentro. La morena colocó su micrófono a la altura adecuada, se aclaró la garganta, y se dispuso a entonar su última canción.

"_Cantaban los pájaros su despedida,  
Otoño había llegado y con él  
la melancolía del Verano."_

Todo el mundo escuchaba con atención, deleitándose con la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquella cantante. Ella, por su parte, disfrutó todo lo que pudo, recordando viejos momentos, de ella y su hermano, de su madre, de su infancia… De su primer concierto.

"_Recuerdo, andaba tras Pasado y Presente,  
su hermana Melancolía caminaba, dulce y amarga"._

El tiempo pasaba poco a poco, la cantante podía ver la mirada de los espectadores, sus sonrisas, sus caras de nostalgia...

"_Pasado tras Presente eternamente y Futuro al frente,  
misterioso y enigmático, siempre con permiso de Tiempo,  
sinónimo de cambios y soplaban vientos"_

Finalmente la canción acabó, Robin dio las gracias, saludó, y se bajó del escenario, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano. La morena bajó por el lado opuesto por el que estaba él, este se sorprendió, pero lo considero algo normal; necesitará algo de tranquilidad pensó él.

La morena salió a la calle, sin mirar atrás. Escuchaba las preguntas de los reporteros; escuchaba las gotas de agua cayendo por su escote; escuchaba como todos los clips que llevaba en el pelo se desprendían de este, para caer en el suelo, mojado por la lluvia.

La morena seguía su camino, cruzando la calle, perseguida por los reporteros, que la miraban extrañados, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Sus zapatos se desprendieron de sus pies, y por primera vez, notó el helor del suelo. Allí estaba.

Su destino se encontraba cerca, el taxi estaba parado delante de un semáforo. Sabía que si no mostraba mucho su rostro el taxista no la reconocería, y por fin se podría apartar de todo aquello.

-Chico, ¿está seguro que quiere ir por aquí? –Preguntó el taxista extrañado- ¡Con un poco de surte veremos a algún famosillo!

-Jajaja, ¿pero que dice? –rió el muchacho.

De golpe, la puerta del taxi se abrió.

Corrió, ahora de verdad. Agarró la maneta de la puerta con su mano izquierda, mientras con la otra se sujetaba el bajo del vestido. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y sin mirar, se sentó. La morena se secó el rimel que se había corrido a causa de la lluvia, y consiguió mirar a su derecha. ¿Qué…?

Un chico estaba a su lado, moreno, con los ojos oscuros y una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo. Llevaba unos pantalones pirata por la rodilla, de color negro, y una camiseta de color rojo, que le quedaba bastante floja. Entre las manos sujetaba un gracioso sombrero de paja.

-Señora, lamento comentarle que este taxi está ocupado, tendrá que bajarse… -le comunicó el taxista, sin reconocer a aquella mujer.

Ella miró al chico, con súplica, sin usar palabras, quería decirle que le ayudara. Después de tantos años, ella, la famosa Nico Robin, necesitaba la ayuda de aquel muchacho que estaba sentado a su vera.

-Eeeh… No, no. –Titubeó el chico.- Es amiga mía, llévenos a casa ande, ya le he dicho mi dirección antes.

La muchacha sonrió, para después dirigir su mirada azul hacía la ventana, viendo como unos desconcertados periodistas la buscaban entre la lluvia…

* * *

**Antes de nada, perdón por tardar TANTO. Pero no sé, no me acabó de gustar el resultado, y como tampoco tenía mucha demanda, decidí guardarme para mí esta historia. Pero bueno, visto que hay gente que quiere la continuaciñon, aquí la teneis! **

**Muchas gracias; y dejarme vuestra opinión.**


	3. III ¿Volver a sonreír? Absurdo

**III. ¿Volver a sonreír? Absurdo**

Los dos chicos salieron del taxi, el moreno se adelantó a la chica, y pagó él mismo todo el trayecto. Poco después, las luces traseras del taxi se alejaban en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos, iluminados únicamente por una farola, que parpadeaba, dando señales de la poca vida que le quedaba.

La morena dio la espalda al chico, todavía no entendía como no le había dicho nada, ni por qué la había ayudado hacía apenas unos minutos. Pero había algo que estaba claro, aquel chico no la había reconocido. Nico Robin seguía sujetando el bajo de su vestido, el cual había perdido su color rojizo para adoptar un tono más oscuro, a causa del agua que subía poco a poco por el vestido. Siguió su camino, sin saber a donde, ni con quién… Sólo quería irse.

-¡Eh! –Gritó el chico- ¿Adónde vas? Por lo que he visto hace un momento en el taxi, no tienes muchos sitios a los que acudir.

-Cállate… -la voz de la cantante casi pasó desapercibida.

-No sé quien eres, no sé adonde vas, no sé por qué te he ayudado, -el chico tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en la nuca de la morena- al menos dime como te llamas, y si me lo permites, déjame invitarte a mi casa a tomar algo caliente, debes estar helada… Además…

-¡Te he dicho que te calles! –La morena explotó- ¿Qué importa quien sea? ¿Qué importa si mi ropa esta está hecha polvo? ¿Qué importa lo que me pase?

-…estás descalza…

Se hizo el silencio. Robin respiraba agitadamente, conteniendo las lágrimas, había pagado todo lo sucedido con aquel chico, y encima, no lo conocía de nada.

-¿Me puedes dejar unos zapatos? –susurró ella, mirándole a los ojos. En aquel momento, Robin se percató del chico, era realmente apuesto, sería un poco más bajo que ella, pero no mucho, su cabello era muy oscuro, opaco, casi sin brillo. Realmente era muy guapo. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se fijaba en un chico?

-Si subes a tomar algo y a cambiarte de ropa –el chico esbozó una sonrisa, y sus ojos oscuros se cerraron. Su rostro era igual que el de un niño que consigue lo que quiere, igual que un niño que es feliz, que lo tiene todo, pero que en realidad no tiene nada.

Poco después, la morena se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, con bastante iluminación. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, así que decidió no sentarse, no quería causarle más molestias a aquel chico. Encima de la cama, el chico no paraba de sacarle ropa, la mayoría suya.

-Siento no tener ropa de… ¿mujer? –dijo con cara de frustración.

-No te preocupes, ya has hecho mucho dejándome entrar a tu casa, de verdad –dijo Robin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico finalmente alzó unos pantalones, eran de color negro, y por lo que parecía eran piratas. También consiguió encontrar una camiseta oscura, estrecha, que seguramente se ceñiría perfectamente al cuerpo de la morena.

-¡Toma! –Exclamó el chico- Estoy seguro que esto te ha de quedar…

Calló. Cuando giró su rostro para mirar a la morena, se fijó realmente en ella. Tenía un rostro delgado, fino, con unos labios estilizados y rojos, pero sus ojos. ¿Dónde los había visto antes? Ese azul que rodeaba su pupila era precioso. Y su cuerpo, su delgada figura, y sus pechos tan...

-Perfecto, muchas gracias –exclamó la morena, ajena a todos los pensamientos del chico- una última cosa, ¿me podrías desabrochar el vestido?

El moreno asintió, y poco a poco, y con las manos temblorosas se acercó a ella. La morena, se recogió el cabello con las manos, dejando a la vista la minúscula cremallera a la vista del moreno, este, con cautela se la fue bajando, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

La morena notaba sus cálidas manos por su espalda, todo el frío que había pasado debajo de la lluvia estaba desapareciendo. Finalmente, el vestido cayó al suelo, y el moreno pudo ver completamente el hermoso cuerpo de aquella muchacha. Ella, ni corta ni perezosa, se giró, quedándose en un hermoso conjunto de lencería delante del chico. Pasó por su lado, y se dispuso a ponerse la ropa ofrecida por él.

El chico salió de la habitación. Aquella mujer era realmente hermosa, pero también era demasiado mayor para él. El chico esbozó una sonrisa, ¿en qué estaba pensando? De pronto, la puerta del comedor se abrió, y la morena se colocó justo al lado del joven. La ropa le quedaba un tanto ancha, los pantalones se le caían, dejando ver lo que podían ser sus bragas, y la camiseta se le caía hacía un lado, dejando ver la tira oscura de su sujetador. Aún así, Robin era feliz.

-Oye, -exclamó de golpe el moreno- ya que he engañado a un taxista, te he dejado entrar en mi casa, te he prestado la ropa y dentro de nada te voy a decir que te quedes a cenar… ¿no crees que podrías decirme cómo te llamas?

La morena se echó a reír. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no conseguía reírse de aquella manera? Demasiado, casi ni lo recordaba. Desde que había entrado en aquella casa, todo lo sucedido en los últimos años había sido olvidado, todas las entrevistas, todas las cámaras, las mentiras, el dinero, sus canciones… Su hermano… ¡Su hermano!

La morena dejó al chico con la palabra en la boca, y como una desesperada y con cara de angustia volvió a la habitación, rebuscó entre el vestido mojado, debajo de su cama. No estaba. Su bolso. Se lo había dejado en la mesa dónde habían comido hacía apenas unas horas.

-¡Por favor! – El chillido asustó al moreno- déjame hacer una llamada, sólo eso, no te pediré nada más… Me iré enseguida, no te causare más molestias…

-¡Eh! –El moreno la hizo callar- Primero, no me has causado ninguna molestia; segundo, el teléfono está en el comedor; y tercero, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que comas algo y me digas cómo te llamas.

Las palabras que dirigió a su hermano fueron cortas. Llamó a su casa, esperando que sonase el contestador, y las palabras salieron solas, casi sin ser pensadas con cautela: "Sanji, soy Robin, ¿quién si no? No te preocupes, no me perdones por lo que he hecho esta noche, pero no quiero volver. Finalmente, sé que se siente al volver a sonreír, de verdad… Te quiero, hermano."

No era agradable, esto era lo peor de huir, dejar a su hermano, dejarlo con todo, pero ella sabía que él podía arreglárselas, sabía que desde hacía poco se veía con una hermosa muchacha de cabello azulado, sabía que, sin que la famosa Nico Robin estuviese a su lado, la vida de su hermano iba a ser mucho más fácil. "Él lo ha de entender", se decía una y otra vez a sí misma.

-¿Mi nombre? –finalmente Robin se decidió a contestar la pregunta del muchacho- Robin…

-¡Buah! –El chillido asustó a la morena- ¡Como mola el nombre!

Las sonrisas de aquel muchacho eran como una droga para la morena, a penas llevaban unas horas juntos y ya era incapaz de estar dos minutos sin verlo sonreír.

-Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, aunque ya que llevas puesta mi ropa, te permito que me llames sólo Luffy, así que siéntete afortunada, ya que te considero una amiga. –Otra cálida sonrisa- Por cierto, si quieres puedes colgar el vestido en la terraza, seguro que mañana ya estará seco.

-Perfecto –concluyó la morena- pero no quiero que se seque, de hecho, creo que tiraré ese vestido. Aún así, me gustaría ver la terraza; y ya puestos, me gustaría que me acompañases…

El chico no salía de su asombro. ¿Quién era en realidad aquella mujer? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada de su vida? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla…?


	4. IV Un amanecer a tu lado

**IV. Un amanecer a tu lado**

-Esto es…

-¿Te gusta? –Preguntó el moreno lleno de incertidumbre.

-¡Me encanta!

La morena se alejó de Luffy, corriendo, saltando, riendo. Aquello era realmente maravilloso. Era una simple terraza, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba aquel suelo mojado de una manera hermosa, resaltando todo lo que pudiese contener una pizca de brillo. Robin apoyó las manos sobre la pared que delimitaba la terraza, dirigiendo la vista hacia el horizonte. Los coches hacían un ruido estruendoso, la gente que corría por la calle no paraba de gritar, algunos pájaros revoloteaban a apenas unos metros de su cabeza. Pero ella ignoraba todo aquello.

El moreno la observaba en la distancia, todavía seguía en la puesta de la terraza, apoyado en el pequeño marco de la puerta. Era algo absurdo, ¿qué tenía aquella mujer? Decidió acercarse a ella, quería decir que se quedase unos días, además, sabía que aquella mujer no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir.

-Robin, yo quería…

-¿Te gusta bailar?

-¿Qué…?

Robin se puso de cara al chico, con cautela le cogió la mano izquierda, y con un gesto grácil, la levantó. Después fijó la mirada en la mano libre del muchacho, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, la colocó en su cintura. Los colores del muchacho asomaban por sus mejillas.

Una leve musiquilla empezó a salir a través de las cuerdas vocales de la morena, simplemente era la melodía, de una canción clásica conocida.

-¿Claro de Luna? –Preguntó el muchacho, incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la morena, sólo el alegre cantar de sus cuerdas vocales. Los movimientos empezaron lentos, torpes, se notaba que Luffy no solía bailar a menudo, pero Robin sí, y su cabezonería haría que el muchacho bailase con soltura.

-Espera un momento, -el moreno paró en seco- yo no sé bailar…

-¿Y besar?

El moreno se quedó perplejo. Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe, y una pequeña brisa hibernal hizo caer su alegre sombrero de paja. Pero, ¿y qué? Poco a poco, soltó la mano de la morena, y dirigió la suya propia hacia la nuca de ella. El suave tacto de su cabello era demasiado agradable. Acercó su rostro a los labios de Robin, notando cada vez más fuerte su respiración. Fuero segundos, minutos, horas… Da igual, pero para los dos, fueron eternos.

Finalmente sus labios se encontraron, fue un beso largo, con experiencia, mucho más que el baile anterior, y ninguno de los dos quería detenerse. Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos, sus manos se enredaban en el cabello del otro, su deseo era cada vez mayor.

Finalmente el beso terminó, quizá por miedo, quizá por no aumentar el deseo. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando. Las ganas de volver a estar juntos, de volver a besarse pudo con ellos. El suave tacto de los labios de la morena, el cabello azabache del chico, el helor de la mañana, el ruido casi imperceptible de los coches, todo les acompañaba en aquel momento. Eran dos desconocidos, que por casualidad habían coincidido en un taxi. Uno de ellos volvía a su rutinaria, pero apreciada vida; la otra huía de un pozo sin fondo.

Los dos sabían que era algo absurdo. Una mujer famosa, ahora fugitiva, no podía estar con un chico como aquel, no quería arruinarle la vida de aquella manera. Y él, un chico sencillo, joven, no podía atar a una mujer tan hermosa a su lado. Pero todo eso les daba igual. Ese momento era suyo, y no pensaban estropearlo con planes de un futuro demasiado próximo, sólo querían disfrutar, besarse, tocarse, desnudarse… Entregarse.

El sonido de unas tijeras oxidadas despertó a Luffy. Estaba en su cama, tumbado, enrollado de mala manera en sus mejores sábanas. El sol del mediodía le tocaba directamente a los ojos, y el sonido horrible de las tijeras no cesaba. Le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente recordó el amanecer. El primer beso, y después otro, y las caricias, y las curvas de aquella mujer hermosa, y sus pechos… Se levantó de golpe, Robin no estaba. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, había huido. Aquella mujer tan hermosa no estaba. El moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama, abatido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? Pensar que aquella mujer podría haber sentido algo por él. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, abatido.

-Vaya, veo que te has despertado, -una voz cantarina sacó a Luffy de sus pensamientos- espero no haber sido yo la responsable.

Luffy levantó el rostro. Aquella voz era la que había tenido toda la mañana a su vera, diciendo su nombre, susurrándole palabras hermosa. No se había ido. No había sido un sueño. Pero…

-¿Y tu melena? –Exclamó Luffy. Robin llevaba ahora una media melena, el mechón más largo de su cabello le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

-¿Te gusta? –La morena sonrió- Ya me había cansado de la melena larga, y quería cambiar, espero que no te importe que usase las tijeras que tenías en el lavabo.

-Sí –dijo Luffy con seriedad,- me importa mucho –el rostro de la morena se tensó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿tan mal había actuado?- Pero te lo perdonaré si vienes a mi lado, y me das un beso, pero ha de ser como los de anoche, si no, no me vale como disculpa.

La sonrisa pícara e infantil del muchacho hizo que Robin se serenase. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo unas horas pudiese haber llegado a esa situación? Poco a poco se acercó al chico, y los besos volvieron a ser algo inevitable.

Un rato después, los dos chicos se encontraban tumbados en la cama, Robin tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy, mientras éste jugueteaba con uno de sus cortos mechones de cabello. Los dos quería hablar, pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar. Lo sucedido hasta entonces había sido un tanto extraño. Por una parte, Luffy había conocido a una mujer hermosa, surgida de la nada; y por otra parte, Robin había conocido al único hombre de la tierra que no la conocía, que no sabía quién era en realidad.

-Luffy, yo tengo que… -el dedo índice de Luffy se colocó justo delante de sus labios, impidiendo que la morena pudiese continuar con sus explicaciones.

-No tienes nada que decirme. En este momento me da igual quien seas, me da igual que hayas hecho, e incluso me da igual si estás huyendo de algo. –El moreno la miraba a los ojos,- todo eso me da igual, porque te quiero, quiero a la persona que entró ayer en el taxi conmigo, amo a la persona que bailó conmigo ayer en el terrado y que me ha hecho pasar el mejor amanecer de toda mi vida.

Robin callaba, escuchando todas aquellas palabras. Cada sonido que salía de la boca de aquel chico era como un pequeño escalofrío en su interior.

-Ahora –continuó el muchacho,- sólo me queda saber una cosa; ¿me amas?

Silencio. No hubo respuestas. Robin quería articular un gran sí, sonoroso, para que el muchacho pudiese saber que, con tan solo unas horas, había conseguido robarle el corazón. Pero no podía. No. Una mujer como ella, una mujer que huía de su vida, no podía enamorarse. Eso nunca, y menos de aquel chico, de la persona que más había querido en su vida. No quería hacerle daño, no quería estropearle la vida, como había hecho ella con la suya.

-Lo siento, -la morena era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos- no puedo…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está la cuarta parte. No sé si realmente os está gustando el transcurso de la historia, por eso os pido vuestras reviews! Que me encanta saber que opináis todos; y repito, aunque sea una opinión mala, la voy a aceptar igualmente.**

**Y nada más, que esto se está acabando, ya queda menos para el desenlace! Ah! Una cosilla más, no he dejado muy claro el tema lemmon, pero tampoco quería pararme a describirlo todo, no sé, en este fic veo mucho más importante las palabras que se puedan decir y los sentimientos de los personajes; espero que lo entendáis!**

**Un beso y feliz navidad!**


	5. V Su perfume

**V. Su perfume**

"_Lo siento, no puedo"_

Las palabras de Robin resonaban en la cabeza de Luffy. ¿Cómo no puedes querer a una persona? Cada segundo que pasaba todos los sueños de Luffy surgidos de una noche extraña desaparecían, poco a poco. No sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer. Sólo necesitaba huir de aquella mirada azul, que escondía muchas cosas desconocidas para él.

–Entonces, ¿por qué…? –Titubeó.

–Porque pensaba que podría, pensaba que sería sencillo. Ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Cómo puedes sentir todo esto por una persona que acabas de conocer?

–Porque llevaba buscándote mucho tiempo, Robin. No sabía como te llamabas, no sabía como eras, ni siquiera sabía que vivías en la misma ciudad que yo. Pero en el instante que entraste en aquel taxi y me miraste, suplicándome que no te echara de mi lado, supe que eras la persona que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

–Luffy, no puedo. –La morena agachó la vista. Era el momento de decírselo todo, de que supiese la verdad. Era el momento de que Nico Robin abriese su corazón de nuevo, sin mentiras.

Pero algo les interrumpió.

El sonido del timbre de una puerta distrajo a Luffy, que se levantó instintivamente, alejándose de Robin.

–Debería ir a abrir. Vuelvo en un momento y, por favor, no te vayas.

La morena quedó sola en la habitación, que le pareció realmente pequeña. Sentía que el pecho le oprimía y que los ojos le picaban desmesuradamente. Se los frotó. Sentía a Luffy hablar con alguien. ¿Una mujer? A lo mejor era su pareja. Sintió un escalofrío.

¿Por qué le había dicho aquello? Quería realmente a aquel chico, se había enamorado en la terraza de un bloque de pisos, le habían enamorado sus ojos, su sonrisa, su sombrero. Vaya, se lo había dejado en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia él. Era un simple sombrero de paja con una cinta roja, se lo probó. Se sentía como una niña pequeña, en aquella habitación.

Acababa de romperle el corazón al hombre que amaba. Era una idiota.

Hizo un repaso visual a toda la habitación. Sabía lo que buscaba y esperaba encontrarlo. Lo encontró. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a escribir.

Luffy se acercó a la puerta. Sabía que no debería haberla dejado sola, pero no podía aguantar más esa mirada azul. Abrió la puerta.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo andamos?

–Vete.

La chica que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta era pelirroja y una sonrisa despampanante iluminaba su rostro.

–Venga Luffy, ¿ha pasado algo?

–Nami, te he dicho que te vayas. Necesito estar a solas.

–¿Estás con alguien no? –La sonrisa disminuyó.

El moreno afirmó con la cabeza. Nami y él siempre habían sido amigos y sabía que ella era la única que podía ayudarle ante aquella situación. Pero ahora no la necesitaba, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Robin y pronto. Temía que cuando llegase a la habitación, todo se hubiese acabado.

–Bueno, –Nami sobresaltó a Luffy– entonces será mejor que me vaya. Os dejo solos.

La puerta se cerró.

Nami quedó al otro lado de la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella. Se sentía mal. Sabía que Luffy era un chico infantil y despreocupado, pero estaba convencida que sabía lo que ella sentía. Se equivocaba. Tenía ganas de volver a entrar y sacar aquella otra mujer del piso, de enfrentarse a ella. La única persona capaz de cuidar a Luffy como era debido, era ella misma.

Abandonó el edificio con ganas de llorar, pero de rabia.

Siempre le habían gustado los trayectos en tren. Era una forma de viaje bastante rápida y económica a la vez. ¿Económica? Nunca se había preocupado por eso. Robin estaba sentada en el vagón, mirando despreocupada por la ventana. Había cogido el sombrero de Luffy, que le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida. Juntamente con el corte de pelo y la ropa de hombre, sabía que nadie la reconocería. Nunca pensó que el sombrero le haría ser reconocida.

–Perdona, ¿estás dormida?

Ignoró la pregunta. Perfecto, se haría la dormida. Notó como la persona que le había preguntado se sentó a su lado. Un minuto después, notó una mano áspera en su antebrazo.

–¿Hola?

No tenía escapatoria. Sin mirarle respondió.

–¿Quiere algo?

–Sí. Ese sombrero, ¿es tuyo? –Notó la desconfianza en su voz. ¿Podría ser que el sombrero de Luffy fuese mundialmente conocido? Imposible.

–Sí, –contestó Robin.

–Mentira.

–¿Cómo que mentira? –Aquel chico la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

–Ese sombrero es de un amigo. Así que si se lo has quitado, devuélveselo.

Antes de que Robin pudiese contestar, el chico le quitó el sombrero, dejándola a la vista de todo el mundo. Por suerte, el vagón no iba muy lleno.

–¿Qué coño…? ¡Pero si eres…!

Robin alargó la mano hacia su boca y consiguió tapársela antes de que el chico gritase su nombre. Justo a tiempo. Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose, con el sombrero en la mano de él. El chico era muy alto y tenía la piel bastante morena. Tenía pinta de ser uno de esos tíos que se pasan el día en el gimnasio a juzgar por sus músculos. Aún así, era bastante extraño. Tenía el pelo de un tono verde un tanto extraño. Robin sólo pudo pensar en las burlas que le haría Sanji si le viese. Además, en chico llevaba tres katanas, que vigilaba con cautela.

–Sí, lo soy. –Robin sabía que no tenía alternativa– y sí, ese sombrero es de tu amigo. Pero por favor, no alces el grito al cielo. Me gustaría ser discreta. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

El chico asintió. Robin apartó la mano de su boca y los dos pudieron respirar tranquilos. Él se presentó. Se llamaba Roronoa Zoro y era "espadachín", hecho que sorprendió mucho a Robin. Y, efectivamente, era amigo de Luffy.

Robin prefirió guardarle los detalles de la noche pasada y simplemente le comentó que conoció a Luffy hace poco.

–¿Sabes que todo el país te está buscando, no?

–Claro que lo sé, pero misteriosamente, Luffy no sabía quién era.

–Típico de él. Entonces, ¿te ha dado su sombrero?

–No, no. –Robin encontró una solución.– ¿Por qué no se lo devuelves? Además, también tengo otra cosa que darle.

La morena le tendió un sobre a Zoro.

El viaje duró poco más de quince minutos. Cuando se despidieron, Zoro ofreció a Robin un pañuelo negro que llevaba atado en el brazo.

–Ya que le vas a devolver el sombrero, al menos sigue con tu anonimato.

Robin rió. Era un tipo extraño, mucho. Pero, ¿quién era ella para juzgar las rarezas? Todo estaba en su orden. Ella volvía a casa con el pañuelo negro en la cabeza, el sombrero estaba en buenas manos y Luffy conocería la verdad dentro de nada.

Sanji daba vueltas por casa desesperado, de fondo le acompañaba el mensaje que le había dejado Robin en el teléfono. No podía dejar de escucharlo. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Todavía no se lo creía. Dentro de nada tendría el triple de periodistas a la puerta de casa. Todo se estaba descontrolando. No podía ni siquiera pensar en la inmadurez que había mostrado Robin con esos actos; pero, pensándolo mejor, la comprendió. Eso no era lo que ella quería. No quería fama, no quería dinero. Sólo quería cantar.

–Lo siento.

El rubio se giró y la imagen de una Robin más serena, más joven, más ella, se plantó delante suyo.

Los días pasaron arrastrándose. El tiempo se hacía eterno, pero Robin volvió a su vida. Sólo necesitó un par de mentiras para arreglar el problema que se había creado ella sola. Una enfermedad rara, un problema con la voz, daba igual, cualquier excusa era válida para contentar a los periodistas.

Pero había algo que no había acabado de solucionarse. La carta. Un pequeño pensamiento fue dirigido hacia Luffy, aquel chico extraño e infantil. Sonrió.

–Robin, nos tenemos que ir. Hoy cantas de nuevo, ¿preparada? –Sanji sonrió, como siempre.

–Claro.

La puerta del piso se cerró. Ni una palabra, ni un adiós. Simplemente un sombrero y una carta. Luffy se sentó en el sofá, con el sombrero y la carta delante. ¿Qué hacía Zoro con eso? Las cosas se estaba complicando, o tal vez, arreglando.

Desde el día que vino Nami y volvió a la habitación, no había vuelvo a ver ni a Robin, ni a su sombrero. Y ahora, recibía eso.

Los recuerdos volvieron a él.

Encendió la televisión. Nunca le había gustado, pero necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse. No quería leer la carta.

Subió al escenario. El vestido que llevaba era realmente hermoso, como todos. El color negro resaltaba su tez morena y sus ojos oscuros. El pelo, desde que volvió, no se lo había vuelto a recoger. Sintió las cámaras, la música, el piano y el micrófono entre sus manos.

La televisión estaba concentrada en una cantante reaparecida. No le importó, pero la dejó encendida. Se decidió, cogió el sobre, sacó la carta y se encontró con una letra redonda, perfecta. Como ella. Empezó a leer, acompañado por la melodía de la canción que sonaba en la televisión.

_Lo siento. Debo irme. No puedo estropear tu vida de la misma manera que he estropeado la mía. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, absolutamente de nada. Tú también eras la persona que he estado buscando todo este tiempo, sin ni si quiera saberlo. _

_Pero has de saber una cosa. Sí, te he querido. Y sí, te he amado. Pero sobre todo, quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré, estés lo lejos de mí que estés. Siempre estarás conmigo._

_Nico Robin_

Dejó de leer, aquel nombre le sonaba. Con aquella duda, alzó la vista a la televisión. Allí estaba.

Los nervios previos a la primera nota de entonación estaban presentes. Pero le daba igual, necesitaba cantar, otra vez. Sólo esperaba que Luffy no la estuviese viendo. Esa canción, era demasiado él. Empezó.

_Me fui pateando las piedras,  
con ganas de molestar__  
y no encontré ni un segundo  
para explicarle al mundo  
que lo quiero matar…_

Las notas salían solas. Las ganas de cantar podían con ella. Esa canción había surgido de los días posteriores a su ausencia, de las ganas de volver a ver a aquel muchacho de cabello azabache, de las ganas de volver a verle sonreir, de volverle a besar. Pero no podía volver, no podía abandonar su vida y estropear otra. Le querría, siempre. Lo sabía.

_Mi cabeza se me enfrenta  
en una noche de sólo pensar.__  
La alegría se me escapa y  
la agonía vuelve a dominar…_

Luffy miraba la televisión absorto. Aquella mujer con la que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida era Nico Robin, una cantante, famosa, guapa, preciosa. Y la quería. Finalmente, entendió el por qué de su huída, el por qué de sus sonrisas, el por qué del abandono. Había sido un idiota, le había echado todas las culpas cuando realmente, lo hizo por él. Siguió escuchando.

_Ya nada aquí me divierte, como solía ocurrir.  
Voy persiguiendo mi risa, ella se fuga deprisa  
burlándose de mi…_

Las lágrimas de Robin quedaron estancadas en sus ojos. No las dejaría salir, no volvería a llorar. Ahora, sabía que alguien la cuidaba, desde aquella hermosa terraza.

…_y me iré, para no verme más._

Luffy abandonó su habitación y visitó su terraza. Allí la había visto sonreir por primera vez, allí la había besado por primera vez. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su pecho. El tiempo, cuando es bueno, pasa rápido, demasiado. Se sentó en el borde de la terraza, miró a la lejanía de la ciudad.

Debía ser el único en el mundo que no sabía quien era. Pero le dio igual, sabía quién era para él. Se fue, no sabía con total certeza si ella le olvidaría. Pero sabía que él no lo haría. No podría olvidar sus besos, su sonrisa. Apretó el sombrero entre sus manos y se lo acercó a la nariz. Todavía olía a su perfuma, todavía olía a ella…

_En la música es donde el alma se acerca__más al  
gran finpor el que lucha cuando se siente__inspirada  
por el sentimiento poético: la creación  
de la belleza sobrenatural._

Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí llega esto. El final nunca me acabó de convencer, porque era demasiado dramático, pero bueno. Espero que no me tiren tomates cuando lo lean.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Pero nunca me vi con voluntad para colgarlo.**

**Espero vuestras reviews!  
**


End file.
